Warrior lemons
by Chasestar
Summary: Lemons for cats
1. Bramblekit x Tawnykit

**Firestar x Brambleclaw x Sandstorm**

 **Firestar's P.O.V.**

I walked through the forest, following Brambleclaw. I was nervous at what the dark tabby warrior was gonna do, because all he said about it was that it was a binding auprise. Brambleclaw led me to a empty clearing, far away from camp. far away enough for a tail to go unheard, I nervously realized. Brambleclaw stopped, and flicked his tail telling me to stop.

"We are here."

" What now? "

"Lay down on your back and close your eyes." He ordered . I didn't move.

"Come on, can't you trust your own deputy?" He asked. I nodded, pushed back my dear and later and my back and closed my eyes. I unsheathed my claws, ready to strike if something bad happened. Brambleclaw didn't seem to notice. I tensed my body, ready for class to sink into my stomach.

I felt Brambleclaw 's paws on my stomach, but before I strike I realized they were sheathed. What is he doing? Sudden my I feel a Sandy and soothing tongue lick my sheath. I gasped as Brambleclaw started to stroke and rub my member with his tongue, secretly enjoying every second of it.

Wait! I was the leader! I couldn't let my deputy subdue me for a mini blowjob! I leaped up, and Brambleclaw fell on his back, his eyes glazed with lust. I stopped, this reaction not what I expected. I stood his stomach, sheathing my claws. He had predicted my every move already, so I figured I might as well lick his sheath. I bent my head down, licking a tuft a hair form the little thing that stuck out from his belly. He squirmed, then started to swish his tail back and forth. Knowing what he wanted, I put my hind legs on either side of the top of his ears, and bent down my rear into his face.

I shivered with pleasure as he smoothly licked the bottom of my sheath. I started to kick his quicker, and eventually I felt a little too like out. I took that opportunity to quickly lick it until the full red thing came out, and I locked all around it. I was having the best time of my life.

 **Sandstorms P.O.V.**

I was walking through the woods, just for a walk after a good hunting patrol. i had caught three voles, two rabbits, and four mice. And that was just today, I cant even get started how much i caught yesterday. Suddenly I hear moans and slapping coming From a nearby clearing.

I crouched down, and followed the sound, and there Was my mate Forestar, And The Deputy Brambleclaw having sex! I couldnt believe my eyes, But before I could stop it, My core Became All wet And I Longed To Be With Them. Suddenly brambleclaw leaped off Firestar And His member was unsheathed And open. Seizing my moment, I leaped into the Clearing, And Crouched Under Brambleclaw, Licking his large member. He And my mate lookdd At me in suprise.

"I Couldnt Stand Just Watching." I Told Them In Between Licks Of Brambleclaw's Member. Firestar Looked Upset For A Moment, Then He walked Behind Me ANnd Started To Lock MY core, Getting Right in My Sweet Spot. I Moaned, And my Pre-juices Came all OVver his Nose, But then Brambleclaw Ripped his member from My Mouth, Ran Behind Me, Then leaped aNd me started shoving his membee into me.

I Moaned, His Pre-cum Starting Leak out. Suddenly I Yowled In Pain, His Barbs Had Started Tearing Me. He Realozed, And pulled Out, Preparing tTo Thrust Back And hit My G Spot, but before he could Firestar shoved him away, and hardly thrust into me. I yowled, his hard member immediately releasing its sperm. Brambleclaw angrilangrilty glared at him, then walked in front of me and started shoving his member into my mouth.

I sucked, and he started thrusting. Throating some of it, he cumed into my mouth, pleasure spread across his face. Then both of them collapsed, obviously reaching their climaxeclimaxe. Suddenly white cum shot out from both their members into the grass. They fell asleep, and I began to clean the grass, as they snored. I later down, and fell asleep with them.

 **I hope that was better! Still need suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tawnykit x Bramblekit**

Tawnykit nervously rubbed her core on the edge of the nursery, hating this heat. She was going through a bit early, and didn't know how to take care of it. She was too nervous to ask her mother Goldenflower for help with it, so he she was pained in her core just about e veryday. The worst part about it is her sibling, Bramblekit was a male and started at her core often, licking his lips with Lust in his eyes. _I can't give into it! I am in control of my own body!_ but even after she would tell herself that, her thoughts always flirted back to Bramblekit.

"Tawnykit!" Bramblekit hissed!

" What? "

"Let's go explore outside of camp tonight!"

" ok! " shd whispered back. Her core shivered aats her mind set the scene, us in a moonlight clearing, finishing the prey they caught, but before she got any deeper she stopped, knowing Bramblekit was her sibling and would never do that.

A little bit later

Tawnykit followed Bramblekit out of the camp, and he led her to a little later down and closed his eyes, and Tawnykit couldn't take it anymore, so she ran over to hum, pushed him on his side with her paw, and started licking his member. His eyes widened as she made him stand up, and shoved his member into her core, making juices squirt out. Oh the pleasure she felt! After a few thrusts, she retreated, and hissed in Bramblekit ear,

"Don't ever tell anyone. ENow let's get back to camp." He nodded, and never told anyone.


End file.
